persona the chaos war
by ginryuumaru
Summary: 1 month after persona 3 fes ended dark hour suddenly come back when SEES attacked by shadow in large number minato arisato appear as aigis's thanatos and protect them
1. Chapter 1: ultimate persona

Persona 3 : the chaos war

Chapter 1 : ultimate persona

-infront of iwatodai dorm-

Aigis, yukari, and junpei walk home together

Junpei: dude, I never thought we will stay here again

Yukari: same as me

Fuuka: * coming* sorry I late

Ken and koromaru: *coming*

Ken: long time no see everyone

Aigis: long time no see ken koromaru-san

Koromaru: arf! ( long time no see everyone )

Yukari: where is senpai?

Mitsuru: * come * sorry we are late takeba

Akihiko: how are you doing everyone

Junpei: great like always senpai !

Akihiko: energic like always

Junpei: that's what I am he-heh

Yukari: stupid like always stupei

Junpei: knock it off, yuka-tan

Mitsuru: okay, let's get in

- lounge-

Junpei: this place didn't change at all right ai-chan

Aigis: ...

Junpei: umm... What's wrong with you ai- chan?

Aigis: sorry, I am tired I need rest a bit ( leave )

- 2nd floor -

Aigis:* look at minato's room * that's his room... * walk to minato's room *

- minato's room -

Aigis: * look around * this room didn't changes a bit ( Silent )... * sob * i-i won't cry that's your answer to live right minato-san? ( Silent )... But even like that I still want to be in your side, minato-san ...

A blue butter fly come at aigis

Aigis: * look at the buterfly *... a butterfly?

The butterfly land on aigis hand anf turn into card

Aigis: this is... Thanatos?

Suddenly aigis feel very tired

Aigis: why... I...can't...stand

Then aigis unconcious

-aigis's dream-

Nyx: I come to bring death to you all

Aigis: where is this?...! Nyx!

Nyx: your attack now is useless to me * pointed the sword at the someone *

Aigis: * looked at the Nyx target *

You are minato-san!

Minato: sorry everyone I can't protect you all * minato falling down *

Nyx: now, this is the end * slashing minato *

Aigis: minato-san!

After that moment aigis wake up from her dream

Aigis: !

Junpei: good, you are wake up ai-chan

Aigis: is something happen?

Junpei: yeah, now we must focus on run

Aigis: what happen ?

Junpei: I don't really know but, the dark hour and shadows suddenly coome back

Aigis: how can it happen ?

Junpei: I don't know but this is bad and worse than it, we are separated from everyone

Aigis: junpei your arm is bleeding!

Junpei: this is nothing I already kill 5 of the shadows

Shadow minotaur: groahhhhh!

Junpei: that's the strongest shadow that after us!

Aigis: junpei I can kill it by myself you are just rest * pointed the cannon to the shadow *

Aigis: * shoot the shadow with cannon ball at the enemies arm *

Shadow minotaur: grahhhh! * started to get hurt *

Aigis: I am not finished * shot at the same spot *

The minotaur arm broken then aigis jump and kick that shadow's mask then the shadow is falling down

Aigis: persona ! * beelzebub appear * primal force !

Shadow minotaur: grahh! * almost die *

Aigis: beelzebub power charge, primal force !

The shadow died

Junpei: becareful that's not the only one who after us!

Shadow musha 1: * using power charge *

Shadow musha 2: * using vorpal blade *

Shadow musha 3: * using arrow rain *

Aigis and junpei: agrhhh! * almost KO *

Junpei: sorry ai-chan I can't stand again

Aigis: are we gonna die?

?: aigis, I will protect you call me

Aigis: who are you ?

?: just call me, I won't let you die!

Aigis: persona! * thanatos appear *

Thanatos: * cast megidolaon to the shadows *

Musha 1 2 3 die

Thanatos dissappear

Aigis: I-I didn't command him how can he move by himself?

Yukari and mitsuru come

Mitsuru: there they are !

Yukari: * cast mediarahan to aigis and junpei *

Junpei: thanks yuka-tan!

Aigis: where are the others?

Mitsuru: we still looking for them let's, hurry and run! We can't defeat all the enemies!

Junpei: what do you mean?

Yukari: the enemies are around 20 to 30 there's no way we can defeat all of them

Junpei that's crazy! What will we do?

Aigis: thi si not good I must protect the others! * Try to fight the shadows *

Junpei: don't be crazy! We don't want you die!

Yukari and mitsuru: aigis !

Aigis: persona!

Thanatos appear

Thanatos: * cast die for me *

Shadows: groahhh! * all die *

Yukari: there's still more of them!

Thanatos cast power charge and arrow rain

Shadows: * all die *

Thanatos dissappear

Mitsuru: what power is that ?

Aigis: I don't know

Fuuka ken, and koromaru coming

Fuuka: they are there

Ken: good!

Koromaru: arf arf! ( The shadows really many we can't finish them off )

Ken: where is sanada-san?

Akihiko: * coming *

Junpei: there he is

Akihiko: this is bad!

Junpei: what again ?

Shadows perpetual sand: groaahh!

Fuuka: they are around 20...30...40... No there are more than that

Aigis: I'll handle this, persona!

* thanatos appear *

Thanatos: * cast vopal blade *

Perpetual sands: * all down *

Thanatos: * cast megidolaon *

Perpetual sands: * all die *

Aigis: * down *

Yukari: rare you allright aigis?

Aigis: looks like I overusing my power...

Junpei: yes you were, just rest ai-chan, I'll carry you back to the dorm

Aigis: sorry...

Junpei:don't mind it * take up aigis *

Fuuka: * looking around like searching someone *

Yukari: what are you doing fuuka?

Fuuka:before I came here I sense minato's power, I didn't know where it came from

Koromaru: arf!

Aigis: he said me too

Mitsuru: I can feel his power from your thanatos aigis * look at aigis *

All: !

Aigis: I relized it already, but I am not sure he becoming thanatos

Akihiko: don't joking around,he is at the seal now

Yukari: but... Now tartarus and dark hour are coming back what does it mean?

Mitsuru:we will discuss this at the dorm, now let's get back

All: * return to the dorm *

- on the building -

Takaya: there is him, finally I found him

- dorm 4th floor -

All: * silent * ...

Mitsuru: umm... Aigis...

Aigis: yes?

Mitsuru: can you call him now?

Aigis: okay, persona!

Thanatos appear

Thanatos: ... What's up, aigis?

Aigis: I just want to ask you one thing, you are not thanatos, right?

Thanatos:...

Aigis: are you minato-san?

Thanatos:...yes I am

All:!

Thanatos back to its true form, minato arisato

Minato: long time no see everyone

Aigis: this is not a dream... right?

* aigis hug minato and cried happily * I thought I can't see you again! Minato-san, I really happy you are come back!

Yukari: minato-kun you... You are really come back!

Junpei: dude, you make me wait so long time, but I really happy now you come back, buddy!

Kan: I am so glad to meet you again!

Akihiko:you are not change at all minato

Mitsuru: finally you are come back leader

Fuuka: welcome back minato- san I really miss you

Koromaru: arf arf! welcome back leader

Minato: sorry make you all worried

Aigis: that's okay as long you are here now

Minato: sorry guys, but I am really rured now

Minato fall unconcious

Aigis: minato-san!

Mitsuru:don't worry I think he only overuse his power

Aigis: let me take him to his room * leave *

Yukari: mitsuru-senpai there is something bothering me..

Mitsuru: what is that yukari

Yukari: the shadows that attacking us today, the number are relly different than usually

Mitsuru: I already realized it too but looks like everyone is tired too discuss it, we will discuss it tomorrow

Yukari: okay

Then everyone go to their room

- minato's room -

Aigis put minato on his bed

Aigis: * look at minato and smile * welcome back minato-san...

- chapter 1 ultimate persona end -


	2. Chapter 2 ultimate stage of evolution

Persona 3 the chaos war

Chapter 2 ultimate stage of evolution

**_Burn my dread_**

**_Tear up your fear_**

**_The end is coming near_**

**_Spit it out like a spear_**

**_I'll burn your dread_**

- velvet room -

Igor: longtime no see my dear young man...

Minato: why are you summoning me?

Igor: I am here just want to say the end of the world will repeated once again

Minato: what do youu mean?

Igor: you will know it soon farewell...

- minato's room -

Minato: * wake up * ... * see at the clock *... Its ten o'clock huh?

Koromaru: woof woof * coming *

Minato: what are you doing here koromaru?

Koromaru: * giving minato a letter * arf ( they told me to give this to you )

Minato: * read *

Letter: minato-san, I already made a breakfast to you, after you eat breakfast please don't go out side because there will be any trouble if someone that know you see you back to live, from aigis...

Minato: * stand up and put the letter on the table * that means I must wait for the others ?

Koromaru: * nod *

- evening lounge -

The door opens and SEES member come

Koromaru: arf arf! ( Welcome everyone! )

Aigis: thanks koromaru, where is minato-san?

Koromaru: arf! ( He said he want to take a nap at his room )

Aigis: I see...

Mitsuru: can we discuss that now?

All: * nod *

Yukari: aigis can you call him ?

Aigis: sure * leave *

- 2nd floor -

Aigis: minato-san please wake up everyone call you to 4th floor

Minato: * open the door * okay

- 4th floor -

Everyone already take their seat

Mitsuru: Where will we start from?

Yukari: I want to ask you something, minato...

Minato: yes?

Yukari: how can you live again?

Minato: I don't know...

Yukari:... How can you becomed persona?

Minato: I don't know

Yukari:... Did the seal broken?

Minato: no, ithink not

Yukari: why?

Minato: because if the seal broken my soul will dissappear forever, but I can fell the seal start to broken because I am here...

All except minato: WHAT!, THAT'S BAD!

Junpei: do you know how to repair it? or... At least prevent it from happening!

Minato: not at all...

All: * silent *...

Aigis: don't worry minato-san I will protect you no matter what!

Junpei: me too! This time I won't dissapoint you! We are friend your friends right?

All: I agree with junpei!

Minato: thanks everyone

Suddenly an arrow breaking the window everyone attention turn to that arrow

All: !

Akhiko: what's that! * take the arrow *

Junpei: hey! Its a letter right? * pointed at the letter that stuck at the arrow *

Akihiko: * read *

Letter: come to the top of tartarus we have a problem with your leader, strega...

Mitsuru: okay, prepare for battle!

All: * nod *

- inside tartarus -

Akihiko: okay let's choose the member

Minato: I choose aigis, koromaru and, junpei...

Junpei: sweet!, let's kick some ass!

Akihko: we are here not to playing you know!

Junpei: I know, I know

Minato: let's go!

The team using the elevator to go to the top of tartarus, then... The great earth quake happen...

All: aaaaahhhh! * they are separated *

- ? floor inside tartarus-

Minato: ouch, what happen?

Fuuka: minato-san! Can yau hear me?

Minato: yeah, I can where are everyone?

Fuuka: they are at the same floor with you but this floor isn't normal there is no shadow and it is really large I don't really know where are the the others...

Minato: I see...

Fuuka:: look out! Someone coming!

Minato: ! * do the battle position *

Voice: let's kill each other! * jumped out and suddenly slashing minato hardly *

Minato: ! * block the attack *

TRANG!

Minato: who are you? * still blocking the attack *

Someone: I'm the shadows that copy your ability...

CLASH!

Minato and shadows: persona!

Minato: helel! Mind charge! Morning star!

Shadow: odin! Mind charge! Thunder reign!

DUAR!

Minato: ugh..

Shadows: you are strong! This will be interesting! Take this! Power charge! Primal force! Brave blade!

Minato: orpheus! Apsaras! Cadenza! * minato's HP and agilty are up then minato dodge all the attack easly because he is speed up, then attack the shadow with back attack *

Shadow: ouch, I can't dodge, do it again this is fun, minato ! * slashing minato

Minato: * dodge * are you crazy!

Shadow: not at all, decarabia! forneus! Best friend! * slash *

Minato: argh! , susano-o! Loki! Tricksteer! angel! Archangel! Justice! Why are you like fighting? That's only hurt you!

Shadow: argh! * frezee and its HP reduce by half * battling and surviving is perfect to build my power! You know! So, just enjoy it, you will know how unteresting is that, your instinct says that to you right? hahaha!

Minato: how did you know it?

Shadow: because I know it from the beginning, hahahaha!

Minato: ... Okay... Let's do it... *suddenly something strage happen to him, his eyes color turn into red like a blood * thanatos! Limit break!

Shadow: what the hell is that!

Minato: you will see... Persona! * all the persona that minato bring appeear Brave blade! Vorpal blade! Arrow rain! Myrad arrow! akasha arts! Vicious strike! Primal force! Assault dive! Weary thrust!...

Shadow: argh! What power is that? * started to die *

Minato: * cast. Diarahan to the shadow *

Shadow: what the hell are you doing!

Minato: you said enjoy the battle right?, this isn't fun if you die now, I'm just started to get interested...

Shadow: you will reget it! * slashing minato *

Minato: just try to kill me with that attack! * minato take the attack *

Shodow: ! Why was my attack didn't hurt you even a little ?

Minato: because you are so weak! * attack back * shadow: arghh! * Down *

Minato: thnatos!

Thanatos appear but because it received minato's power it evoled and becoming stonger, it is stiil thanatos but its form is different, it still like normal thanatos but it wear a steel armor and bring a blood red diamond jawel on its chest and it has a very strong killing aura.

Thanatos: grahh!

Minato: I will show you my second extreme skill, final judgement!

After it a really huge dark energy attack the whole arena and make a really big explosion

- Junpei -

Junpei: What the hell with that power? Is that him? I must check it... * leave *

- koromaru -

Koromaru: arf! ( That's his power I must help him! I have a bad feeling ) * leave *

- aigis -

Aigis : minato-san... Is that you! I-i won't let you die! * leave *

- minato -

Minato: ugh... * down *

Shadow: I... Its really fun to fight with you... * died *

After that shadow died the jewel on thanatos's chest the color change to blue and minato's eyes too...

Minato: looks like I must not follow my bad instinct anymore...

* unconcious *

Koromaru: * coming * arf! ( Are you okay? )

Minato: ...

Koromaru: arf arf! ( Please open your eyes! )

Minato: ...

Koromaru: * whimper * ( sorry, I was late )

Suddenly the reaper coming

Reaper: pointed its gun to minato and ignore koromaru

Koromaru: grrrr...! ( I won't let you kill him ! ) Auuu...! ( Persona! )

Cerbrus appear and bite the reaper

Reaper: rahhh! ( Try to free it self from cerberus's bite )

Koromaru jumped and slashing the reaper with his knife and cerberus burn the reaper with agidyne

Reaper: grau! * cast hamaon to koromaru *

Koromaru: kaing! * down * arf! ( I still have 5 homunculus )

Reaper cast mind charge

Koromaru: arf! ( This is bad! ) * stand up *

Reaper cast megidolaon

Koromaru: kaing! ( There's no way I can beat it alone! ) * down *

Reaper turn its attention to minato and ready to kill it

Koromaru: grr! ( I say I wont let you kill him! ) Auuu! ( Persona! )

Cerberus: graaaaoooo! * charging to the reaper *

Reaper block cerberus's attack Cerberus still scrath and bite the reaper

Cerberus: groar! * Suddenly the great flame. Surround it after the flame dissappear cerberus's form changed already its claw and fang bigger and sharper its body wear a steel armor with some spike and it has black dragon wings * grooowww!

Koromaru: graoo! ( Get ready reaper, With my new power I'll kill you! )

Chapter 2 : ultimate stage of evolution - end -


	3. Chapter 3 extreme skill meteor trident!

Persona 3 the chaos war

Chapter 3 extreme skill meteor trident!

**_Burn my dread_**

**_No soul_**

**_robust_**

**_All dust_**

**_We bust justice to the man with no live_**

- aigis -

Aigis: * stop running * this is... Koromaru-san? He already at minato-san location that's good but... Minato-san and koromaru-san power was different from ussualy...

- Junpei -

Junpei: * stopped * what power is this? I can feel it from here... I better hurry! * run again

- minato and koromaru -

Reaper: roar! * cast arrow rain *

Koromaru and cerberus: * dodge *

Koromaru: arf! ( This is nothing ! )

Cerberus: grau! * scrath reaper *

Reaper: arrrr! * start to get hurt *

Koromaru: arf! ( Do it again! ) * slashing the reaper *

Cerberus: grrrraaa! * scrath reaper again and again after that it burn reaper with powerfull agidyne *

Reaper : arrrrrggg! * cast mind charge *

Koromaru: grr! ( I won't let you do it ) * throw dekaja gem *

Cerberus: * cast agidyne to reaper *

Reaper: arrr! * Cast vorpal blade *

Koromaru: * throw attack mirror *

Reaper: agh!

Cerberus: * scrath *

Koromaru: * slash *

Reaper: * down *

Koromaru: arf! (this is my extreme skill! ) Auuuu! ( meteor trident! ( Effect: deals severe fire damage to all enemies 3x hits to 20x hits )

Cerberus: * shooting fire balls from its mouth with extreme speed and power, with that speed no one can avoid that attack although himself *

Reaper: groooo! * almost die *

Koromaru: grrr! ( Do it again! Don't stop till he die! )

Cerberus: * increasing the power and speed of meteor trident and continue shooting *

Reaper: * die *

Koromaru: arf! ( Finally I can beat him! ) Arf? ( What... Is this... ) * koromaru feel its power will go rampage * groar! * started ti rampege *

Minato: that's enough koromaru * stand up * thanatos!

Thanatos appear

Thanatos: groar * pushing cerberus *

Cerberus: * down *

Minato: mind charge! Megidolaon!

Thanatos: * cast those spells *

Cerberus: grao! * try to shoot meteor trident *

Minato: tempest slash!

Thanatos: * point tempest slash at cerberus's leg *

Cerberus can't stand again and dissappear

Koromaru: ... Kaing... ( What happen? )

Minato: koromaru, are you okay?

Koromaru: * nod *

Minato: thanks to protect me

Koromaru: arf! ( Thanks to! )

Minato: okay let's search the other

They are looking for the others

Koromaru: arf! ( I found them ) * running then bruak! , koromaru

Head hit something... * kaing... ( What is this? ) * touching the unseeing wall *

Minato: * touching the unseeing wall * looks like we need to destroy this thing * pulling the evoker and point it at his head *

Perso...

Voice from the inside: let me take control of your body like that time, minato...

Minato: who are you?

Voice: I am your instinct...

Minato: so, you are the one who make me rampage that time?

Voice: yeah... Let's do it again... * try to take control on minato's bpdy

Minato: argh!

Koromaru: arf arf! ( Minato! What's matter? )

Minato: * started to lose his balance *

Voice: why do you resist? Just follow your instinct let's kill all living thing!

Minato: no I won't...

Voice: I will force you till you give up!

Minato: arrrgg! * Lost his balance *

Koromaru: kaing! ( What should I do? )

Aigis and junpei: * coming *

there they are!

Koromaru: arf arf! ( Minato-san condition is weird! )

Minato: arrg! * still resist his instinct *

Aigis: minato-san are you okay?

Igor voice : just use this...

Aigis: what is this? * something appear on aigis's hand that thing is like a necklace with demon mark on it * looks like I must make minato wear this * try to make minato wear it... *

Minato: raggh! * rampage *

Aigis: uhh! * attacked * junpei! Stop him!

Junpei: okay! * holding minato *

Minato: arrrrg! * rampage *

Junpei: hurry ai-chan! He is to strong!

Aigis: okay! * make minato wear that thing *

Minato: hhh... Thanks aigis I finally regained control on myself...

After that something like a demon come out from minato's body its form is like a human with dragon head and bring the same one handed sword as minato's

Demon: finally I can meet you like this minato...

Minato: you are...

Demon: I'm your instinct!

Aigis: why are someone like you live inside minato?

Demon: if minato can beat me in one on one battle I let you know the truth!

The misterious light surroud that place after the light dissappear minato and that demon dissappear...

Aigis: minato-san!

Junpei: where are them?

Aigis: koromaru san is dissappear to!

Cring... Cring...

Junpei: what the...

Aigis: it can't be...

Two the reaper come to kill them...

Aigis: how can there's more than one reaper come at once!

Junpei: man! This is crazy!

Reaper 1: i found our prey...

Reaper 2: yeah...

Reaper 1 and 2 cast mind charge...

Junpei: don't tell me...

Aigis: junpei! Get ready! * battle position *

Reaper 1 and 2 cast megidolaon...

Aigis: junpei! Watch out! * dodging *

Junpei: waaahh! * dodging and falldown *

Aigis: are you okay?

Junpei: yeah... * stand up and pick up his 2 handed sword *

Aigis: okay, junpei let's attack back! * raising her gun to the reapers *

Dor x 100

- Koromaru -

Koromaru: whimper...? ( Where's everyone? ) * looking around *... * silent * arf! ( I'll try to search the other... * begin to walk *

- minato -

Minato: where is this * looking around *

Demon: this is at the world that I crate..

Minato: where are the others?

Demon: ask that after you beat me! * charging at minato and attack with his sword *

Minato: * block the attack with his sword *

CRAANG!

Minato: egh! You are strong... * still blocking the attack *

Demon: you too...

They jumped back to keep the distance between them

Minato and demon: persona!

Minato and demon: * call messiah *

Minato: you can summon persona too?

Demon: my power is same as you

Minato: so, the key to win on this battle is how to control your persona, right * charging demon *

Demon: you're right! * charging minato *

Messiah ( minato's ): * cast sukukaja *

Messiah ( demon's ): * cast power charge *

Demon: * attacking minato with powerfull slash attack *

Minato: * dodging but take damage a little to look how strong the power after using power charge and attacking back *

Minato: your power is really same as me... * point the evoker on his head *

Demon: I told you already! * throw something to minato *

Minato: * failed to summon persona becouse dodging the attack *

Demon: die you! * cast arrow rain *

Minato: * cast tetrakarn *

Because minato use tetrakarn arrow rain back to the demon

Demon: arg!

Minato: * cast power charge and primal force *

But...

Minato: arg! * almost KO because the attack back to him with far greater power * what did you do?

Demon: I only cast my extreme skill ''death wishes'' ( effect: repel physical attack and magic with power x5 One times ) with thanatos... * attack *

Minato: so, thanatos is my only persona that can use extreme skill right? * dodge cast salvation *

Demon: hell yeah!

Minato and demon: * calling thanatos and cast final judgement *

After two dark energy balls attacked the arena the very big explosion happen * and the world that demon created destroy into pieces...

Minato: uhh... * try to stay on the battle position *

Demon: you're really strong but I will end this * almost KO and cast extreme skill limit break ( effect: break the limit to summon persona )

Minato: extreme skill is not the only way to win * persona change to surt and cast dekaja *

Demon: what the hell?

Minato: now with your HP and SP you cannot cast any migic or physical attack * pointed evoker to his head *

Demon: I still have my weapon!

Minato: you can't win like that * cast ragnarok with surt *

Demon: arrrr! * KO *

Minato: I win now tell me the truth...

Demon: okay I'll tell you from tge beginning...

Chapter 3 extreme skill! Meteor trident!, end


	4. Chapter 4 junpei, aigis vs the reapers

Persona 3 the chaos war

Chapter 4 junpei and aigis vs the reapers

_**if you wanna battle then i take it to the street **_

_**where there's no rules**_

_**take of the gloves ref please step down now**_

_**gotta prove my skillz soger down **_

_**my rylicals dempsey roll about to smack down now**_

_**gotta shoot to kill and shoot to the skill**_

_**don't you be afraid mans gotta go how it fells**_

_**six to seven to eight to nine ten **_

_**i flip the script to make it to the top ten, go**_

Demon: I'll tell the truth after you save your friends

Minato:huh?

- Around thirty minutes ago -

- Aigis and junpei -

Aigis: persona change! Helel! Mind charge! Morning star!

Junpei: trismegistus! Marakukaja! Vorpal blade!

Reaper1: arg!... What a weak attack!

Junpei: shut up your mouth you shit talkactive reaper! Agidyne!

Aigis: persona change! Norn! Garudyne!

Garudyne and agidyne combining and become more powerfull

Reaper1 : ar! Not good enough! * cast megidolaon *

Aigis: persona change! Beelzebub! Masukukaja!

Aigis and junpei dodge...

Reaper2: what the hell! * cast makarakarn

Aigis and junpei: * they dissappear from reaper sight and do a surprise attack from behind *got'cha! * aigis pointed her cannon at reaper1 and junpei ready to slalsh reaper1 *

Junpei: * slash *

Aigis: * shoot *

Reaper1: * block aigis's attack but

Take a big damage from junpei's critical hit... * what the fuck! * down *

Aigis and junpei: all out att...!

Reaper2: don't ignore me! * cast garudyne to junpei *

Junpei: * down * shit I let my guard down!

Aigis: junpei-san!

Reaper2: I said don't ignore me! * cast agidyne to aigis *

Aigis: * dodge * it was close * helping junpei to stand again *

Junpei: thanks ai-chan * stand *

Reaper1: * stand cast power charge and arrow rain *

Aigis and junpei: wahh!

Reaper2: * cast mind charge and agidyne to aigis *

Aigis: * down *

Reaper1: * cast vile assault to aigis *

Junpei: you bitch! * cover aigis block reaper's attack * I won't beaten by someone like you * still blocking reaper's attack then push it * arrrggg! * powered up his power *

CRAAANG

Junpei: * throw reaper's weapon with full power * got'cha! * pointed evoker on his head *

Reaper1: you son of...!

before reaper1 finished its words junpei cast brave blade to reaper1 and do the critical hit

Aigis: * stand * power charge! Primal force! * to reaper2 *

Reaper2: * down ( cuz aigis attack critical too... ) *

Aigis and junpei : finally... ALL OUT ATTACK!

Brak! Dor! Cring! Slash! Bruk! Drakk!

All out attack finished and those reaper still stand...

Junpei: what the hell!

Aigis: this is not good!

Reaper 2: you just go to hell with your friend that going to be killed by that monster! * cast mind charge *

Aigis: you mean... minato?

Reaper1: of course! * cast agidyne to aigis *

Junpei: * cover aigis * he won't die like that! I believe in him! * use soma then slashing reaper1 *

Reaper2: just you believe he will die! You son of bitch! * cast megidolaon *

Junpei and aigis: I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

Junpei: you shittin stupid son of stupid bitch!

Aigis and junpei: PERSONA!

Trismegistus and athena appear... But they are evoled to because of something... Trismegistus now has a thousand sharp blade on its wings and bring a gigantic sword on its back and its wings are surrounded by very strong flame and athena has a shinning knight mark at its shield and has a trident lance of light and golden shinning armor

Reaper 1 2: what the fuck? What the hell ?

Junpei: don't you dare to make fun of minato!

Aigis: junpei! Let's end this as soon as possible!

Junpei and aigis: extreme skill!

Junpei: wyvern blade! ( Effect: deals severe slash damage to all enemies 10x to 20x + random ailment )

Aigis: majestic execution! ( Deals severe pierce damage to all enemies 15x + critical rate very high )

Reaper 1 2: grahhh! * almost die *

Reaper1: you jerk!

Reaper2: shittin son of bitch!

Junpei: say that after you go to hell!

Reaper1 2: * die *

Junpei: wha-what happen? Why I can't stop the attack?

Aigis: same as me!

Trismegistus: * rampaging without reason * raaaa!

Junpei: stop it trismegistus!

Athena: * attacking trismegistus *

Aigis: why can't you stop, athena!

That two persona rampaging without stop...

Junpei: stop trismegistus! * stopping trismegistus attack *

Aigis: athena! I can't let you destroy this place! * shooting athena with cannon *

Trismegistus: * wyvern blade *

Athena: * majestic execution *

Junpei: we cannot die like this!

When they thought they will die someone repel that two deadly skill and trismegistus and athena dissappear because they can't survive the repelled attack...

Minato: that was close...

Aigis: minato-san?

Junpei: thanks dude I thought my life will end like that...

Minato: that's okay but I could come here because of that monster...* pointed at someone *

Aigis and junpei: * look at that direction *

Junpei: you kidding right?

Minato: * shook his head *

Aigis: but he I thought he was an enemy...

Demon: I'm not your enemy anymore...

Minato: now tell us the truth...

Aigis: what truth?

Demon: you will know... You know about the illegal that revived people and giving them power?

Aigis: do you mean... Minato-san was revived by them...?

Junpei: what rae you talking about? * confused *

Demon: you're right... He revived by them...

Minato: but how can you live inside me?

Demon: when the group want to revive nyx...

Junpei: what? Revived nyx? How can they do that?

Demon: just shut up! You will know it soon... When they want to revived nyx, they try to break the seal using a nucklear but that way didn't work so they change the plan to break the seal so they created me to do that, my power can separated minato's soul from the seal but I can't separated it complately so the seal didn't really broke but it started to getting weaker because minato's soul isn't there after I separated his soul they turned his soul into a persona and gave him a deadly skill called ''extreme skill''...

All expect demon:!

And planned to used him as a battle weapon and to control him they seal myself into him. Step by step was succsess but when they finally reached the final step when they would revive you, they couldn't be able to control your power because your power was too strong and the lab explode because your power, no one dead on that accident but the remain 4 experiment were lost and no one know their location...

Junpei: but... Why our persona can use that skill too?

Demon: do you remember how you feel before use that skill?

Junpei: I... Only angry to those damn reaper because they said minato will die but I believe minato wouldn't die like that... thats all...

Aigis: same as me...

Demon: that's right because your strong faith to him * look at minato * or when you really want to protect him even if you die you can gain that skill to...

Minato: so koromaru has it too?

Demon: yeah that dog too

Junpei: whoa I don't know koromaru has that power too...

Aigis: but... Why our persona rampage after using that skill?

Demon: that because they didn't fully mastered it...

Junpei: so... We must train harder to mastered that skill?

Demon: no... That skill cannot mastered by anyone...

Aigis: so... What should we do?

Demon: if you want to use that skill someone must be with to stop you when you rampage with that skill or you will rampage till die...

Junpei: so... We cannot use that skill often?

Demon: if you can don't you ever use that skill again or you will kill yourself and your friend

Junpei: by the way... Where is koromaru?

Demon: okay let's back to tartarus...

Junpei: huh?

They are surrounding by the light that demon make and they already at the tartarus again...

Korormaru: arf arf! ( I thouht I will never see you again ) * run too their direction... )

Aigis: good too see you again koromaru-san...

Minato: okay... Let's go to the top of tartarus...

Demon: one more thing minato... Don't you ever let go that necklace or you will kill yourself and your friend...

Minato: okay...

Demon: I will make you can't let go fo it this way is savier * cast the spell on minato * now you will always wear it bye... * dissappear *

- top of tartarus -

The team is coming...

Takaya: you are late...

Junpei: what do you want? * battle stance *

Takaya: I just want to kill you all to take your power!

Jin: yeah! * battle stance *

SEES: !

Aigis: how did you know that we just get a new power?

Jin: from the time when you enter tartarus we already watch your move, moros! Agidyne!

SEES: * dodge, battle stance *

Takaya: so... Let's begin...

Chapter 4 junpei and aigis vs the reapers, end


End file.
